


Strike a Match

by zombiegardener



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Times, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Semi-explicit sex, Sexual Frustration, hormones are fun, i can't believe i'm posting this, is totally a thing, kinda ridiculous, klance, not quite plot what plot, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiegardener/pseuds/zombiegardener
Summary: It was fine. They’d form Voltron. They’d finish this. And then he was going to fucking kill Lance, the smug bastard.Keith makes a bet with Lance after watching a movie, and totally loses. He doesn't really mind.





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this the other night instead of sleeping, and finished it this morning instead of working. It probably needs proofread much more, especially the end, but I've apparently hit the just-enough-wine threshold tonight that I'm just posting it so I don't have to reread it again. Thus, it may be edited later.

It was stupid bet, Keith decided as he directed Red to tear through the Galra fighters in front of him. He was fine. He wasn’t the least bit distracted. He was focused and getting the job done.

The view screen in front of him showed a mass of explosions and debris as he and Red tore through the fleet’s resistance. He fired Red’s canons and watched a ship explode outward before turning to find another target. Red’s vicious ruthlessness was driving him in a feedback loop, pushing him to fly farther and faster. He was aware of the others’ voices filtering through the coms, but right now his entire focus was on clearing a path through the fighters to the main ship so they could finish this and get the hell out of here. Because when they finished this-

“Keith, get back here NOW!”

-and they got back to the castle-

“Keith! Are you listening to me?”

-they could-

“We need to form Voltron and finish this!”

-well, shit. Keith felt a start of guilt cut through the emotion that he wasn’t going to call frustration when he realized how far ahead he’d pulled, leaving Pidge’s flank unguarded. “Sorry, Shiro. I’m on it.” He hoped his voice sounded appropriately contrite as he fought Red’s need to continue the fight and turned her back towards the others.

It was fine. They’d form Voltron. They’d finish this. And then he was going to fucking kill Lance, the smug bastard.

***

_1 hour earlier_

“Okay, this is stupid. Let’s watch something else.”

Lance started and made a grab for the tablet powering the entertainment system before Keith could stop the movie. Their hands closed on it at the same time, and Lance’s eyes narrowed into a glare as Keith made an attempt to pull it away. “Dude, stop. I’m watching this.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “But it’s _stupid_.”

“It is not stupid. You’re stupid.” Lance finally managed to wrestle away control of the tablet by kicking Keith in the shin as a distraction and leaned back against the couch with a triumphant grin.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and absolutely did not start to sulk. “That’s a stupid comeback.”

“Whatever.” Lance clutched the tablet to his chest and turned most of his attention back to the screen. “What’s wrong with it, anyway?”

“This!” Keith gestured to the action as if personally affronted. “I mean, what the hell is he _thinking_?”

Lance snorted out a laugh. “He’s sexually frustrated, man. That’s the point. There’s no thought involved. He’s just reacting.”

Keith glanced at Lance, but that seemed to be all the answer he was going to get. “But that doesn’t make any _sense_.”

Lance blinked and turned away from the movie to give Keith a speculative look. Keith immediately felt his defenses raise, because now he seemed to have Lance’s attention and he honestly had no idea why. “Why doesn’t that make any sense?” 

Keith shot him a look and hoped that would be answer enough, but apparently it wasn’t because Lance actually hit pause on the movie. Giving in the inevitable, Keith leaned farther into the corner of the couch and began to tap one foot against the floor. “Well, I mean, how exactly is being horny that distracting? It’s not that big a deal.”

“True, but he’s not just horny, right? He’s frustrated because they were interrupted right in the middle. It’s not the same thing.”

“Uh-huh.” He shot Lance a look, because that was still stupid. “And you’re an expert on this how?”

Somehow that must have been the wrong thing to say, because suddenly Lance was grinning at him. “I’m not, but apparently I know more than you.”

He cursed his fair skin as he felt heat creep up his cheeks. “Not everything is a competition, Lance.”

The smirk just grew wider. It made his stupid eyes sparkle. Not that he noticed that kind of thing. “Says the guy that bet me he could cut those vegetable things faster than me yesterday.”

“And I totally won. Don’t make bets involving me and a knife.” Keith waved a hand toward the screen. “But that’s not the point. The point is that sex isn’t _that_ distracting.”

“Really?” 

“Really.”

Lance suddenly sat up straighter, his smile shifting into something that Keith could only call wicked. “So if, totally hypothetically, we were making out on the couch, here, and things started to progress, and then something stopped us, you’d be fine with that?”

The heat in his face suddenly increased ten-fold and started to move south. “Wait.”

“I mean, because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be. And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be either.”

“No, wait back up.” He reached out and slapped a hand over Lance’s mouth. “Are we having sex on this couch in the middle of the common room in your “theoretical scenario”?” He used his free hand to make exaggerated air quotes solely because he knew it would irritate- and possibly distract- Lance. He was willing to admit that he was petty like that sometimes.

Lance made a muffled noise through Keith’s hand, then gave up and nodded. 

“And “something” interrupted us?” Again with the air quotes, which didn’t seem to be having the desired effect. Instead Lance only nodded again, eyes glaring down at the hand still covering his mouth.

“Here, in one of the busiest rooms in the castle?”

Lance gave up on nodding and instead turned the glare back up toward him. One hand reached up to grip Keith’s forearm and pull, but Keith ignored him, because he still had so many questions.

“Were we trying to get caught in this scenario?”

He jumped as something wet suddenly striped his palm and jerked his hand away. “Did you just lick me?”

Lance was back to grinning. “You wouldn’t let me answer!”

“Because your answers are still stupid.” He looked contemplatively at Lance for a second. “And wrong.”

Lance sighed dramatically and fell back against the cushions. The movie restarted as he landed on the tablet, but neither one of them really paid it any mind. “Then enlighten me, oh all-knowing one.”

“Shut up. And I’d totally be fine.”

Lance gave up on the dramatics and leaned forward again until he was totally invading Keith’s space. “You would not. You’d be a panting, begging mess.”

“Would not. Have you met me?” Keith leaned just a tiny bit forward and stared directly into Lance’s very blue eyes. “Besides, you’d be the one who was wrecked.”

Lance smiled again, and Keith wondered if they were close enough for Lance to hear that his heart was starting to beat out of control. “Not saying I wouldn’t. I’m just saying you’d be right there with me.”

Keith sucked in a breath too quickly and watched Lance’s smile widen in response. Suddenly needing space, he forced himself to lean back against the cushions again and refused to mourn the loss of Lance’s warmth, because this wasn’t real. They were just… bored. And horny teenagers stuck on a castleship in the middle of space with 5 other people and 4 mice. And yet he wasn’t so distracted that he couldn’t do his job, so point to him. And in no way was he going to respond to the amused almost affection on Lance’s face as he watched him, because _this wasn’t real_. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest defensively and shot for his usual disdain. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter because this is all theoretical.” He thought he had the tone about right, but then he ruined it because he stopped breathing when Lance tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in thought.

“But what if it wasn’t?”

He dropped his arms and leaned forward into Lance’s space again. “How can it not be? What are you going to do? Go find Hunk and tell him you want him to come interrupt us in like 15 minutes because we want to determine whether you can make me so sexually frustrated that I can’t function?” Lance’s eyes lit up, and Keith resisted the urge to throttle him. “ _No_ , Lance.”

Lance looked regretful for a minute but gave in. “Okay, no. We’d never hear the end of it. We could set a timer…”

Keith huffed out a laugh, because he honestly couldn’t believe this conversation was even happening. “I’m pretty sure we’ve both proven that we’re totally capable of ignoring a timer if we want to.”

“Valid point.” Lance was still regarding him thoughtfully. Keith realized that he was still leaning forward into Lance’s space, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care enough to move away. “What if I stopped us?”

Keith couldn’t have stopped the eye roll if his life had depended on it, because there was a plan with an even lower chance of success than the timer, but Lance was already waving his hands like he did when he got excited.

“No, wait, hear me out. What if we do this,” he gestured between them and the couch without dropping his eyes from Keith’s, his gaze intent and determined despite the way-too-cute dusting of pink on his cheeks because Lance was an asshole like that, “and then I stop us when we’re really into it. Then you can prove that you’re totally unaffected and not a distracted, frustrated mess for the rest of the day.”

Keith licked his suddenly dry lips and felt his cheeks move from pink to flaming red when Lance’s eyes dropped to follow the motion. “Why would I want to be a distracted, frustrated mess for the rest of the day?”

And the grin was back. “So you admit that I’m right.”

“I admit nothing.” 

“Then prove it.”

Keith huffed out a breath, wondering distantly how a comment about a movie had gotten this far out of his control. And whether he’d have commented sooner if he knew what the outcome was going to be. “Fine.”

Keith was pretty sure the other boy stopped breathing. It didn’t stop him from talking, though, so he guessed that was one question answered. Instead he held up a finger and leaned back just a bit. “There need to be rules, though.”

Keith felt himself starting to smile, because somehow this just kept getting more ridiculous. “Rules.”

“Yep.”

“For a make-out session. That you’re going to interrupt. To prove me wrong.”

“Yep.”

Keith felt his smile widen. “Of course there are. What are the rules?”

Lance was back to looking determined. And intent. It was a surprisingly good look on him. He held up a finger. “You have to actually be into this. No holding back to make sure you win.”

“Uh-huh. And how do you judge that, exactly?

“Easy. If I’m not a distracted, frustrated, wrecked mess, you lose by default.”

Keith’s mind was suddenly filled with a parade of images of Lance looking exactly like that from midnight fantasies that he wasn’t prepared to admit to. Suddenly this seemed a whole lot more real. He swallowed and said the only word that came to mind. “Okay.” And wow, he’d never heard his voice sound like that. “What else?”

Lance’s eyes had widened at his assent, but he shook it off and glanced at his still raised finger. “I decide when we stop.” His voice sounded slightly hoarse, and his eyes had darkened when he turned them back on Keith.

“Okay.”

Lance licked his lips. Keith didn’t even try to stop himself from following the motion of his tongue, because apparently this was a thing that was happening. “Anything else?”

“What?” Lance jerked back the hand that had been reaching for Keith and he shook himself. “No. That’s all I’ve got.”

“Mmm.” Keith leaned a little closer and let a smile cross his face. He had no idea what it looked like, but Lance’s reaction was gratifying. “What do I get if I win?”

“What?” Lance blinked, then bit his lip. “I don’t know. Bragging rights?”

He reached out with one hand and tapped Lance on the chest. The other boy jumped at the contact, making Keith’s smile widen. “And if you win?”

“Easy,” Lance told him, voice dropping from slightly hoarse to almost raspy and sending a shiver up Keith’s spine, “we get to finish what we started.”

That did it. Keith’s brain completely shut down, and he tightened the fingers still lingering on Lance’s chest into a fist in his shirt to pull the other boy forward, because he was done talking. Lance let himself be pulled forward willingly, his hands already sliding up Keith’s arms as their lips crashed together. It wasn’t the most graceful first kiss. They were both too worked up already for it to be anything other than messy and painful, but Keith didn’t care. Their teeth clicked together and their noses bumped, and Lance was laughing slightly when he pulled back and used his hands to angle Keith’s head and try again.

The second kiss was better, just a brush of lips with slight pressure that led to a third kiss, and then a fourth, and then Keith stopped counting because Lance gently sucked his bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth and things started to go hazy.

Lance’s fingers dragged down his jaw and neckline and over his shoulders, leaving a tingling trail in their wake until they finally tangled in his hair. Keith’s breath hitched as the fingers pulled, and Lance’s fingers tightened further in response. He scooted closer, climbing over Lance’s legs and straddling his lap to erase any space between them as the kiss deepened. His stomach erupted with butterflies that seemed to be trying to ignite every nerve in his body as Lance made a small sound and dropped his hands to Keith’s waist to pull him closer, adding friction to the pull of his already mostly hard cock against his jeans. He pulled back and mouthed down Lance’s sharp jawline to his throat, too focused on making Lance make that small sound again- or better, a loud sound- to do more than distantly register Lance shoving his jacket back off of his shoulders. He moved his arms to let it fall without detaching himself from Lance’s neck and was rewarded with the feeling of Lance’s hands shoving his t-shirt up to dance along the bare skin of his back.

He let one hand drop in return, shoving up Lance’s shirt to brush his fingers over his abs and hook in the waistband of his jeans as he bit down on the skin just above his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark. Lance moaned softly and thrust up against him, pulling a sound out of Keith that was frighteningly close to a whimper. He pulled back, gulping in air and trying to regain some distance, because _public common room, Keith_ , and made the mistake of looking down at Lance. Lance was leaning back into the cushion Keith had shoved him into, hands fallen to Keith’s hip and breathing heavy. His face was flushed as he stared up at Keith with dazed-looking, half-lidded eyes. It was an even better look on him than the intense and determined one. It was incredibly hot. “Holy crow, Lance.”

The gasped words had barely left his lips when Lance slid one hand up Keith’s back to yank him back down into a messy, hungry, and almost desperate kiss. Keith moaned into his mouth and pushed down, trying to angle his hips to give them both the friction they needed. He groped at the waistband of Lance’s jeans in an attempt to will the stupid button to undo itself as the other boy gasped and simultaneously thrust his hips up and pulled Keith down with the hand still on his back. There was a voice at the back of his head screaming that getting naked was a horrible idea, but it was becoming way too easy to ignore over the rush of hormones and the sounds Lance was making and the actual _need_ to feel that tanned smooth skin under his hands. The button finally popped. Keith pulled back with a triumphant grin that faltered almost immediately when Lance sat up to run his tongue down the column of his throat while sliding the hand on his hip down into his jeans to cup his ass. He tipped his head back to give Lance better access and closed his eyes, letting the other boy effectively erase all space between them. He pulled his hand away from Lance’s jeans to wrap around his neck because fuck it, he wasn’t going to last long enough to get these clothes off anyway. He just needed a little more friction…

So naturally that was the exact moment that the castle alarms blared to life.

They both jumped. The unfortunate side effect of months of living on the edge meant that Keith ended up on his back on the floor as they both scrambled instinctively to get up at the same time. They both froze and stared at each other for a wordless moment. Lance’s skin was flushed, and his hair was tousled into messy curls where Keith had pulled it. That look combined with his swollen lips and blown pupils didn’t leave much to the imagination. Keith was pretty sure he didn’t look much better.

“Paladins! We’re under attack. Report to your lions immediately!”

Allura’s exclamation reminded him of the urgency of the moment. He tried to struggle back to his feet but got tangled in his discarded jacket. He would have fallen if Lance’s hadn’t grabbed him, and even now the contact made his skin feel like it was burning. Snatching his jacket with one hand, they took off for the control room at a run, barely hiding a wince because running in his current condition seriously sucked.

***

Keith let the water from the shower wash over him as the sounds of the others in the locker room started to fade away. He focused on the pounding water in an attempt to drown out Shiro’s reprimands for his “rash actions, and Keith, we’ve been over this!” It didn’t help that Lance had disappeared while Shiro was giving him a disappointed Space Dad talk that Keith wasn’t sure he completely deserved. And that was a terrifying thought, because it made him wonder what the others had picked up from him over the paladin bond that had brought on the lecture. So there was a good chance he was never leaving the bathroom again. He could just live here, in the shower. Hunk would probably bring him food, because Hunk was awesome like that. And Lance would come back in sometime, because Lance couldn’t live without showers, and then Keith could kill him. Or at least punch him. The shower would even wash away any blood. Win-win.

So he wasn’t exactly in the best frame of mind when the shower curtain was suddenly yanked back to reveal the Blue Paladin, which was the only reason for the squeak that escaped his throat. And the fact that he held up a shampoo bottle as a weapon. None of which mattered, because Lance couldn’t tell anyone any of this if he was dead, which was coming shortly.

He leveled his best glare on Lance, but the effects were lost as the other boy leaned against the edge of the shower stall, crossed his arms over his bare chest, and regarded Keith with a smirk. Keith tried to intensify his glare, but Lance continued to ignore him. Instead those blue eyes dropped from his face and raked over his skin with a heat that was almost palpable and reminded Keith that he was naked while Lance was still wearing boxers, which wasn’t fair. And if he didn’t quit looking at him like that Keith was either going to have to switch the water to cold or drag him in and wipe that smug look off of his damn face.

“So,” Lance broke the silence that was stretching between them, dragging his voice out into a drawl as his eyes traveled back up to Keith’s face, “looks like I won.”

Keith raised his eyebrows and resolutely shut down the thought that even smug was a good look on Lance, because he was pissed off. For some reason. It was probably important, too, if only he could remember what exactly it was. But maybe it wasn’t worth arguing about, because he was naked and Lance was nearly naked and he was pretty sure they were alone. So maybe the murder option could wait for another day. Maybe it was time for plan B, aka getting Lance out of the rest of his clothes, because reasons.

So that plan called for a change in tactics. He took a step back and tilted his head, letting the water run through his hair and over his chest. “Mmm, I guess. So what are you planning on doing about it?” He was trying for nonchalance, but he was pretty sure he missed it by a mile. He was pretty sure this was a horrible idea, but he couldn’t quite banish the mental image of Lance looking wrecked underneath him as he leaned back into the cushions. Besides, when it came down to it, he was mostly a creature of instinct and determination. and he _wanted_ this. Wanted Lance. Because fuck his life, anyway.

He opened his eyes after an unexpected moment of silence to find Lance watching him closely. Blinking water from his eyes he took a step back out from underneath the spray worried that he’d misread things. Maybe Lance didn’t want this. Maybe he’d changed his mind. Maybe-

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lance’s eyes were still on his, gaze intent, and the arms crossed over his chest suddenly looked more defensive and less cocky. 

Keith felt another rush of nerves but took a careful step closer, because _fuck_ yes. “Do you?”

“God yes.” Lance’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath before turning that too-intense gaze back on Keith. “But, I mean, winning probably didn’t count because I didn’t actually stop us, the princess did, so I mean if you don’t-“

“Lance.” The flow of words cut off and Lance blinked before refocusing that gaze on him with something like hope. The blue was almost neon under the bright shower lights. “Shut up and come here.” Lance breathed out a sigh of relief and stopped into the shower. Water cascaded over him as Keith pulled him down into an open mouthed kiss, hands finally free to roam over his skin. He pulled back with a laugh as his fingers brushed the waistband of the boxers that Lance had forgotten to take off, watching as the other boy turned red all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Shut up,” Lance muttered, kicking off his boxers and pushing Keith’s back against the shower wall. The contrast of the cool tile and the heat of Lance’s body against his made him moan into Lance’s mouth, the sound nearly lost under the steady flow of water. He tossed his head back as Lance pulled away to trail kisses down his neck and chest until he dropped to his knees at Keith’s feet.

“Lance.” His name escaped Keith’s mouth as little more than a whisper as Keith tried to permanently burn the image into his memory in case this never happened again. Then Lance took Keith’s cock in one hand and licked up the side of the shaft to the head while never moving his eyes from Keith’s face and everything shorted out into white noise. There was only the pressure from Lance’s tongue and the slick tight heat as he took him into his mouth and the hand that was holding one of Keith’s hips against the wall tightly enough that it would probably bruise. Someone was making noises and he was pretty sure it was probably him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead he watched Lance’s mouth wrap around him, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. The image was only made better as Lance dropped down one hand to wrap around himself, those blue eyes never leaving his face even his expression tightened and he made a sound that might have been a moan that vibrated against Keith’s oversensitive skin. He watched until he couldn’t, until the wave of pleasure that had been building finally washed over him, making him close his eyes and throw his head back against the shower tiles. 

When he came back to himself, he gave in to the shakiness in his legs and dropped down to the tiled floor half in Lance’s lap. He opened his eyes to find Lance staring at him with a look that was something close to awe. Suddenly embarrassed, he glanced down and moved to pull Lance closer. “Here, let me.”

Lance laughed, the sound a lot more free than Keith usually managed to get from him, and reached to turn Keith’s face back towards him. “No, I’m good. _Fuck_ , Keith, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. And I’ve watched a ridiculous amount of porn.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but let Lance pull him into a kiss that was a lot gentler than he was expecting. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re gorgeous.”

“Stop it.” Keith fought down a smile before giving in and kissing Lance again, just because he could. The water was still pouring down over them, and Keith was aware that one of them should probably get up and turn it off before they actually tested whether clean water was really a limitless resource on the ship, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy. Instead, he dropped his head down onto Lance’s shoulder and let the other boy pull him closer. Which was nice. They stayed that way for a minute until a thought made Keith pull away. “So when exactly were you planning on stopping us?”

“Oh.” Lance suddenly pulled away and stood up, one hand moving up to rub his neck as he flipped off the water. “Yeah, about that. I kind of…forgot.”

Keith blinked up at him. “You forgot?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean, you forgot and were actually going to let us have sex in the common room?”

Lance crossed his arms again, expression shifting back toward defensive. “You didn’t stop us either!”

“No, because that was your job!”

“I can’t help it if you’re crazy hot!”

“It’s a public room! Anyone could have walked in on us, Lance!”

“Yeah, well,” Lance glanced around and then waved an arm at the still partially open shower curtain. “Then you probably shouldn’t think about where we are now.”

Keith sighed and deflated, because the idiot had a point and he was still feeling slightly too blissed out to commit murder. “Yeah.” He stood up and grabbed for a towel. “So what do we do now?”

“Well,” Lance started, eyeing him nervously, “we could try for novelty and actually go somewhere that counts as private.”

Keith turned away and threw him a towel, drying his hair to hide his smile. “Yeah, I guess we can do that.” He reached out blindly, and his smile widened when Lance let him grab his hand and pull him back out into the (thankfully empty) locker room.

Really, this boy was going to the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to write sex scenes. You have no idea. I have no idea why, but there you go. So thank you, brain.


End file.
